Facebook
by Hoodie Goddess
Summary: What happens when Jake sets up a Facebook page for the Subway Surfers?


**Yes, I am GhostKitty12, and yes, I did change my name.**

**Facebook**

Jake sat down in the swivel chair in front of his Windows Vista computer while Tricky stood beside him. "I have hope in the Subway Surfers Facebook page, Tricky. I just know that it will go well for us."

"Uh huh," Tricky said sarcastically, rolling her eyes at him as he turned on the computer. "Just wait until you see the comments that your little comrades have made on the wall."

Jake smacked his lips in disbelief as he waited for the computer to start. "Whatever. You're just jealous of all of the success in my life."

"Jealous?" She laughed mockingly. "Jake, not even King would want to be jealous of you. And you have not had any success in your life since the success of being born."

As the computer turned on and made that annoying noise it always made when it started, he logged on to his account and opened the Internet Explorer thing. "Yeah, we'll see about that."

The web page automatically went to it's default, which was Yahoo, and Jake immediately got distracted. "Oh yeah! I gotta check my email!"

Tricky took the mouse from him before he could do anything and went to the URL bar on the top of the page. Then, she typed in the link for Facebook and pressed enter.

The Facebook login page opened on the web site. Jake laughed nervously and began to type in his information. "Sorry about that."

"Yeah, whatever. Hurry up so I can prove you wrong for the millionth time."

When Jake finished typing in his password, he pressed enter, and immediately he was on his home page. He looked down on his wall and saw various posts from other people, posts that weren't really of his interest.

He hovered the mouse over the search bar, clicked it, and typed in _Subway Surfers_. Two things under the category of pages popped up, one being a fan page and the other being the page he created. He resisted the curious urge to click the fan pag and went to the actual page.

The first picture was just the name of their group spray painted on a wall, and the background was a group picture of everyone standing in front of it. He scrolled down to the wall and widened his eyes as he saw the things everyone said on the wall while Tricky laughed.

Jake's mouth was wide open. "What the.. what the fuck am I looking at?"

**On March 19, 2013, Tony Brown posted: I feel so happy.**

**Nick DiCaprio: Why?**

**Tony Brown: Because I'm not a virgin anymore.**

_**Nick Dicaprio likes this.**_

**On March 19, 2013, Spike Fitzgerald posted: Honestly, I think Tasha is retarted.**

**Tasha Domino: I'm not retarted, you twit.**

**Spike Fitzgerald: That's not what your mom said last night.**

**Kim Taylor: Ooh! I'm telling Lucy you said that, Spike.**

**Spike Fitzgerald: No! Wait!**

**Lucy Griffin: Too late.**

**On March 11, 2013, Brody Thompson posted: Let's go get lad!**

**Alex Alexandre: LOLOLOLOLOL**

**Brody Thompson: Sorry, I meant to say laid.**

**On March 10, 2013, Kim Taylor posted: I've been drinking.**

**Frizzy Logan: WATERMELON!**

_**3 people like this.**_

**On March 10, 2013, Sun Chai Lin posted: The life of being a virgin.**

**Yutani Hashamoto: I can fix that for you. ;)**

**Sun Chai Lin: O_O**

**On March 5, 2013, Lucy Griffin posted: I want the D. I admitted it. I'm seriously desperate for the D.**

**Nick DiCaprio: Sunny D?**

_**6 people like this.**_

**Tasha Domino: Whose D are you desperate for?**

**Lucy Griffin: I'd rather not announce.**

**Spike Fitzgerald: Meet me at the back of Taco Bell at 8:00.**

**On February 21, 2013, Alex Alexandre posted: Can someone tell me what a pornstar is?**

**Fresh Franklin: LMFAO**

**Tasha Domino: It's was one thing that I was for only five minutes.**

**Lucy Griffin: Tasha, a pornstar and a stripper are two different things.**

**Tasha Domino: ...Oh.**

**Alex Alexandre: That still didn't answer my question.**

**On February 18, 2013, Prince K posted: Frizzy is pregnant.**

**Frizzy Logan: Who the fuck told you that lie?**

**Prince K: What? I just heard that from Fresh two minutes ago.**

**Frizzy Logan: ...**

**Prince K: ...**

**Frizzy Logan: ... I'm getting an abortion.**

**On February 17, 2013, Nick DiCaprio posted: WHY DON'T YOU GUYS LOVE ME?**

**Alexis Smith: BECAUSE YOU ALWAYS SMELL LIKE SWEAT AND YOUR NOSE IS HAIRY!**

**Lucy Griffin: ALEXIS! WHEN DID YOU GET A FACEBOOK?**

**Alexis Smith: I HAVE NO IDEA!**

**On February 10, 2013, Jamie Dalton posted: Oi, Kim!**

**Kim Taylor: What?**

**Jamie Dalton: Wanna ditch Tony for a true Englishman, like me?**

**Kim Taylor: ... What the fuck?**

Tricky continued to laugh as Jake deleted the page, turned off the computer, and walked away. "Fuck Facebook."

**THE END**

**You can't tell me that you didn't laugh at least one of those. XD**


End file.
